Sharing All Our Fears
by RockingR22
Summary: Tony and Jessie celebrate their sixth month anniversary together. "Running side by side hiding from the rain, sharing all our fears on the A-Train." - The Best Year


I do not own "Jessie" or any of the characters. Just a dedicated watcher and deboralien.

"**Running side by side hiding from the rain,**

**sharing all our fears on the A- Train" - The Best Year**

In New York City, a girl named Jessie Prescott was sleeping. It was one of the few nights of sleep where she didn't get disturbed from the craziness of the kids. Whether it was Zuri's knocking on her door because she had a bad dream or Luke waking her up in the middle of the night by sneaking into her room to record video. Today, was a new day. As she slept, she slept with a big smile on her face.

The sun started to hit through the blinds of the window and beam upon her face. Her eyes started to flutter open at the unexpected light that was being shined in her face. As she lifted her eyelids to open them, she saw that there was a figure laying next to her. He was wearing a collared shirt with stripes that happened to become unbuttoned. His dark hair was pushed back in several directions. The smile then started to take over her entire face. She then looked down when she felt warmth take over her body. She saw that his strong arms were wrapped around her tighter than anything. They were together in that moment. She placed her hand on his arm and rubbed it gently, tracing each vein that bulged a bit out. A sigh of pleasure and happiness was delivered from her mouth. Things were starting to feel like home.

**FLASHBACK:**

"Kids," Jessie said while walking into the screening room where all the kids were watching a movie that they finally decided on after endless disagreeing. The kids ignored her and didn't give her one glance. The only sound that erupted in the room was the blaring noise that was coming from the speakers. Jessie's voice was like an echo that finally drowned out after time. She then walked over to Luke in frustration and snatched the remote out of his hands when he wasn't paying attention. She paused the movie and crossed arms against her chest. That was her, "you better listen to me," face. Luke looked up at her in complete bewilderment.

"Jessie! It just got to the best part! Ugh!" Luke said with annoyance clearly in his tone. Jessie then looked at him with the same expression back. Jessie wasn't dealing with their drama tonight. Especially not on her sixth month anniversary.

"I wish there was a mute button for you…" Jessie stated. "I wanted to tell you guys that I am going to be out tonight with Tony for our anniversary..." she said with a nod, but her voice was suddenly put silent when Luke then stood up from his chair.

"You'll go out with him and not me?! We both know I am the better choice. Stop playing this game Jessie." Luke was absorbed in himself. It was something Jessie was familiar with since the moment they met where he hit on her right off the bat. His conceited words made Jessie's famous eye rolls surface.

"The point is…," Jessie continued, cutting Luke off from saying any more ridiculous sentences that her brain could not take, "Bertram is going to be watching you kids while I'm gone...well, as much as he can watch you. He might be napping with just one eye open, but you know what I mean. Just behave. Because if I come back here and things have gone out of control, there will be repercussions," Jessie said strictly. The kids then nodded in understanding and Jessie exited the screening room and headed down to the lobby to meet her date.

When she got down to the lobby, she saw a man waiting for her in the center of the room with a rose in his hand. She smiled at the sight of his charm. She knew he was different. She straightened her black and white striped Jessie and walked towards him with a glowing smile.

"Hey, Tony," she said and walked towards him with excitement. They were finally were feeling more like a couple everyday. There was more comfort and warmth between the two. They felt relaxed in their environment when they were together. It was just pure what they had. Her heart would start beating uncontrollably when he held onto her hand.

"Hey, Jess. Ready to go explore the city lights?" Tony stated and handed the rose to her with a grin and a look of appreciation for her. Tony felt the same way that Jessie did. Things were getting more real and solid between them. It was no longer just a crush. It was this overpowering sense of passion for both of them. Jessie took the rose from his hand then planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks." They ventured into the city of New York together, Tony's arm wrapped around Jessie's. So close and not wanting to let her go one bit. Jessie then placed her head on his shoulder and he took in a whiff of her sweet smell feeling like he was going to die and go to heaven. It amazed him how this one woman could just drive him crazy with feelings. It was more feelings than he ever felt in his entire life. She was beautiful inside and out and just had this bright personality. This bright and loving one. She was gorgeous, funny, smart, and completely kind to others. He welcomed into her life right away. She was different than his past girlfriends. She and him had this special connection.

Tony and Jessie walked hand and hand down the New York streets. They talked, they laughed and really cherished the time they were having together. A sound of thunder then cracked in the night sky and rain started pouring down from above. They both then looked up and started running while hysterical laughter started pouring from their mouths . Drops of water hitting their heads causing their hair and clothes to become soaked. Tony took off his jacket, placed it over and then grabbed her hand as they ran down the steps of the subway and hid from the rain. They could hear the thunder from above them and the rain pounding against the New York cement. They then looked at each other and started bursting out with laughter.

"What do we do now, Tony?" Jessie stated laughing into his shoulder and then Tony instinctually wrapped his arms around her.

"Let's just take the A-Train and see where we go," Tony said and then gently kissed her forehead. "We got so soaked...I feel like one of the sponges at my Ma's restaurant," Tony said with a laugh, looking around for the train.

"I think we're both in the same boat with that," Jessie said into his shoulder, pressing her lips upon it, letting a muffled laugh out into his shoulder. Tony then started stroking her back, smiled to himself at their closeness and then they heard the subway cart roaring through the tunnel. Sounding like a monster coming up from the depths as the cart drew closer to them. The doors started to open for them as a herd of people charged through the doors like their lives depended on it. When they entered the subway cart, they looked around and couldn't find any seats. Jessie and Tony then placed their hand on the metal bar to keep their balance. They just stood there looking in each others eyes and getting lost in them. They felt themselves gravitating towards each other.

"You know what's funny? When I first came to New York, I had no idea how to exactly work these things. I always thought I'd get lost and all alone, but I'm glad I have my own tour guide," Jessie stated with a flirty wink and held onto the side of his jacket, looking at him. He then gave her a smile back that melted her and made her knees go weak. He placed a sturdy hand on her back, rubbing it, while his other hand kept his balance on the pole.

"That's cute. Shows you're still a bit innocent, " he said while leaning in to press a kiss on her nose, causing her to giggle. "Wanna hear a story? When I was little, I had the same fear. I remember one time I lost my mom in the crowd of people down here and totally freaked out," Tony stated with a chuckle.

"I also had a fear of not knowing anyone here. Being all on my own...in a big city..I had no idea how to handle it all. I thought I would just be another face in that crowd. Then, I met you on the street in front of the Farfield and things just...clicked. I'm glad I have you, Tony," Jessie said with heart warming sincerity in her voice. You could look in her eyes and see all this light and love directed at this one man.

"I love you, Jessie," Tony said and moved closer to her, then whispered, "As long as I'm around, you'll never be alone." He leaned in so close that their lips began to brush against each other. Jessie smiled at the feel of his soft lips against hers, tugging on them gently, letting it be known that she wanted more from him. They felt their hearts beating in sync with each others and passion growing high. He then leaned in again and kissed her softly and completely on the lips. She managed to get her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, letting the warmth of their bodies combine. Tony held onto the pole with one hand while his other arm held her close against him.

"I love you too, Tony," Jessie said softly, centimeters away from Tony's face. She leaned in again and kissed him slowly. Their feelings pouring out to each other. The sound of their hearts blocked out any other sound. They both knew that what they had was right. They could trust each other.

Long time, no see fanfiction! Took a little break for a while, but seeing that today is Valentines Day, I thought it would be appropriate to do a little cute one shot! Hope you read and review! Would love to hear your opinions! If you wanna hear the song that this story is based off of, click the link below! I just thought it would be a cute Tessie moment to have it matched up with.

**Full Song that this story is based off of: watch?v=ZQQwGGW_ee4**

**There is also another Tessie story currently in the works!**


End file.
